once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Welcome to the Other Wiki/@comment-3041875-20160415213322
Okay, Joe, this was superb! Probably my favourite episode of the series so far! It's really great testament to the series how well this worked with the flash-sideways. Flash sideways - Great opening scene, and pretty great opening story overall. I enjoyed Josh trying to kill Rena, then being in prison and then being saved by Joanna as a fairy, which was a nice touch, as was Rachel being her fairy in training and being concerned for her. I enjoyed seeing Liz as a dark mod, too, even though she's also evil in the present-day. There was a nice appearance from Disney but that scene was a little hard to follow, to be honest, with a lot happening. It's okay that Villain and Disney's cameos were only mediocre, because the focus should be on showing off the current mains in this new world, and I'm sure Villain and Disney will both make appearances in this world again. I'm confused by the part of UFO, but intrigued, more intrigued, however, by Mary, that was a great ending! I imagine she's similar to Desmond in this world but I look forward to her interaction with Joe, how it might mirror their season one story, and just really seeing Mary again. Overall, this episode did really well to introduce us to this world and I'm really excited for the more individually focused stories coming up. I wasn't a big fan of the flash sideways in Lost, but this is more like OUaT's Season 4 finale (but better), so I'm excited! Villains - So, I loved that opening present-day scene with Jdg98, Liz and Matthew. I actually love these villains so much that I'm totally rooting for them! Kill the heroes (even the baby)! Seeing Liz touched by Jdg98 appreciating her and warming to her (if he can warm to anyone) was nice, as is Liz and Matthew's relationship, with her supporting him on. It's great that even though they're villains, they still have these interesting dynamics between each other and, to an extent, care for each other. They're also really amusing, with Matthew's cowardice and Liz so desperate to please Jdg98. I loved Liz crashing the funeral so much, how she told them Jdg98 was alive, told Joe he was unappealing and how she spoke to Rena and Lady. I had no idea whose life they were going to take, or who would be as powerful as Jdg98, and obviously I knew no mains were going to die, but I wasn't expecting them to take the baby! Things got very exciting then! There was a great confrontation, and, of course, I didn't expect the baby to die, so it was all resolved well. New base too. Peep and Rachel - I actually felt really sorry for Peep as she looked back on all she had lost, and was even jealous of Josh for being the one to die. I was intrigued by the love potion but very relieved and happy she didn't use it, it showed she is deserving of redemption. Rachel praying to Mary was a really nice touch. Heroes - "He was a good man, in the end" lol. Rena and Lady looking back on Regina's evil antics with some amusement was nice. They confronted the villains well. But, ultimately, the villains stole the show here. Great episode, Joe! I can't wait to read more, especially of the flash-sideways and the trio of villains!